


Tough love

by Rumrouz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are you always driving <i>my</i> car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough love

  
  



End file.
